


Cookies for your lover

by ScriptaManent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, This is only really a love letter to food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: In theory, Yamaguchi was a formidable cook. He made the prettiest desserts, the most delicious cakes. The thing was, when it came to confessing his feelings to Yachi, it was a whole other story. But perhaps this time he had found the right recipe?
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Cookies for your lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me challenging myself to write something short, I hope you'll like it!

Yamaguchi looked at the counter in front of him where the ingredients faced him like volleyball players lining up before a match. There was the same pressure upon his shoulders, and the same rush of adrenaline in his veins.

He listed the ingredients once again, a focused frown on his face, to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

Bottle of milk — check. Flour — present. Butter — in the bowl. Beside them stood the baking powder and the chocolate.

There was something missing, though, and Yamaguchi’s heart sank at the idea that he had forgotten to buy the eggs.

No, they had to be somewhere! He clearly remembered getting them out of the cupboard. A few stressful seconds later, he found them hiding under the recipe, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

Now he could begin!

Yamaguchi rolled up his sleeves and tied the apron around his waist —  _ Kiss the cook _ , it read, in the typically obnoxious way of aprons. His cheeks warmed up at the thought — he really hoped it would bring him good luck. Then, he washed his hands, took a deep breath in, and turned back to the counter, filled with determination.

Now that the cookie recipe was staring at him expectantly, he couldn’t back off anymore. This time, he would commit to it fully. He would bake the best cookies he had ever made, and he would give them to Yachi.

The truth was, Yamaguchi was a very good cook, and he usually managed to make the prettiest desserts, but when it came to Yachi, it was as if he suddenly didn’t know how to bake anymore. Lumps appeared out of nowhere in the dough, the oven baked unevenly, the icing melted away… Every time he tried making something specifically for her — pouring all his feelings into it —, something went wrong.

With a sigh, Yamaguchi carefully read the recipe again. He  _ wouldn’t _ fail, this time.

And still… This adventurous, creative part of him that had grown during his years at Karasuno pushed him to deviate from the original recipe. A bit more sugar, bitter cocoa, an extra zest of tangerine… There was a field of endless possibilities spreading in front of him, that only needed him to follow his heart.

He casted one last glance at the recipe and pushed it away. If there was one thing that he had learnt with his team —  _ his _ team! — it was that he needed to have faith in his abilities.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and breathed in. He snapped them open and exhaled.

This time, he would succeed.

He considered the powdered sugar, scrunching his nose, and glanced at the cupboards behind him. Trusting his instinct, he dived in and switched the pot with brown sugar. He had come to like it better than the refined one. It gave the biscuits another softer, more interesting texture — he would just pour a bit less of it.

Yachi was always a source of inspiration for him, and he thought she would appreciate the extra touch of gluttony.

He eyed the dark chocolate tablet in front of him, and slammed milk and white chocolates beside it, along with a pack of bitter cocoa powder.

_ Go big or go home, Tadashi! _

He let out a soft chuckle and cracked the egg open, whipping it with the brown sugar until his arm was numb and the mixture light and foaming. Then, he added all the other ingredients, mixing the flour and the cocoa first, keeping the chocolate aside.

For one second, he considered chopping it and adding it to the batter, as he normally would. Instead, he grabbed a baking plate and started modelling the dough between his palms. As he did so, Yamaguchi prayed.

He didn’t wish for it not to fail. He wished for it to succeed.

Yamaguchi shaped the cookies into balls that he pressed flat on the plate. Then, he added details, getting closer to the picture he could see in his mind. Only when he was satisfied with their general appearance did he stop to think about the next step.

Eventually, he splitted his biscuits into two batches. The first one, he put directly into the oven. He worked harder on the second one, chopping the chocolates into slices that he used as decoration, taking advantage of the three colours to add shade and light to his work of art.

The timer beeped and Yamaguchi switched the two batches, waiting until the second one was ready and out of the oven to go back to the first one, now cold. This time, he melted the remaining chocolate chips into icing, and drew directly on the cookies.

On the next day, he packed the best of each kind into a box, wrapped it in a nice fabric, and waited for the right opportunity to give them to the team manager.

Just like Yamaguchi, Yachi sported way more confidence than when she had first stepped into the gym. It suited her. She seemed to be glowing from the inside, radiant and peaceful, like a stream of water shining under the spring sun.

She greeted him as always, and both of them blushed when Yamaguchi handed her the box.

“Can I open it?”

Her cheeks were red, her smile bright and curious.

Yamaguchi nodded vividly, nervousness clenching his guts. His heart skipped a beat when Yachi’s eyes widened. His best reward was the way they sparkled with joy when she looked back at him — gazed back at him. 

“Are these crows?” she asked, glancing down at the cookies and up at his friends as if she couldn’t believe her eyes.

She was worth all the time that he had put into the details, from the feathers to the beady eyes.

“Yamaguchi, that’s awesome!!” Yachi exclaimed.

His heart raced faster at the compliment, his blissful smile almost painful. The apron might have brought him luck indeed, because in the manager’s eyes, he could read the same emotion he knew filled his.


End file.
